How to get Ranked up
This is a guide detailing how to get ranked up, even say from guest to admin. If you have improvements you could make just edit the page. Guest Default rank when you join the server. Member For this rank you need to join the website and fill out the form to join it. The form has two security questions, used to determine whether you're a bot or not, and one personal question, telling us your in-game name. The security questions must be answered correctly to proceed. The question about your in-game name is so that staff cam promote you in-game as well. The rank gives you access to the website as well as a few extra commands. Suspended staff have the commands of this rank. The new commands you get are... */item - Spawns the specified item. Format: /item "Item Name/ID" amount prefix */= - Repeats your last command. */tp name - Teleports to a player without asking them. Elite Member To get this rank you need to make 15 posts and 1 thread on the forums WITHOUT spamming. Spamming may result on a ban. Spam is considered when you post a lot of pointless posts just to get Elite. This rank can spawn mobs and make chests auto-refill, as well as making you able to apply for Moderator (when the position is open). Spamming will also result in you not having a chance to get this rank back. Trial Mod You get this rank by filling out the Mod application and getting accepted. It will put you on a 7 day trial used to make sure you'll do your job as a Staff and not repeatedly break rules. Nagging about your application repeatedly will make it invalid, as well as being banned from the server or website for whatever reason. This rank also has a few less commands than the full Moderator rank. Moderator Get accepted after your 7 day Mod trial to get this rank. It has a few more commands than Trial Mod and, if you break rules repeatedly, makes you valid for being suspended where you get Member commands. This rank can apply for Admin, and to stay active you need to play on the server 15-20 minutes at least for 3 days a week. Staying inactive for a week will get you fired. View the inactive area of the Staff Members page for more. Admin An upgraded version of Mod, basically, with more helpful and fun commands. This rank can stay inactive for 2 weeks before getting fired. You have to be a Mod for 2-3 weeks before applying for this. This rank makes you valid for Head Admin. Head Admin This rank has all of the commands. It is obtained when you either are trusted enough by the owner to become this rank, or are voted on with a poll. This is the highest rank available, and not many people get it. TN Senior This rank is used to show that you're trustworthy. It's only on the forums. You get it for being on the server for a long amount of time or requesting it if you think you're worthy. Staff Trainer This rank can make anyone a Moderator or the two associated ranks. You get it by asking a head admin then being trusted by a current Staff Trainer. TN Developer You get this by having experience with coding modules for the website. Category:Staff Related Category:Tutorials and Guides